xXCodename: The Demigod ProjectXx
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: When Percy and Thalia are betrayed, they manage find themselfs dependent on each other. When they are recruded by SHIELD, they manage to kick butt doing it! But, when their old lifes began to pop back up, they have to learn to stay with each other and learn that they can do any thing together. This is a Perila.
1. Me and You

Author's note: This is my first story so I am pretty nervous. This will be my first and last author's note. I do not own The Avengers and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is a Perila. Percy is 23, Thalia is 22.

Thalia's P.O.V: August 29, 2016

It all started when we were exiled. I lay down in our, Percy and I's, bed in our apartment. I slowly fell asleep only to be caught in my dreams.

_June 18, 2009_

"_Persues Danny Jackson and Thalia Alexandria Grace, you are here by exiled for your ungodly actions against Olympus! You have plotted the downfall of Olympus and have been exposed by Annabeth Chase!" my father said. _

"_What the hell!" Percy said. "We have done everything for you and this is what we get!" he continued. _

"_Screw this." I responded. _

"_Just get this over with" Percy said._

_I suddenly felt a shock of pain as my father pointed his bolt at us. I looked over at Percy and I could tell he was feeling the pain too. _

"_Persues Jackson, you have been stripped of your Achilles curse!" my father continued._

_A pain shocked up my right arm as a mark was branded on our forearm, a black raven with a ruby red rose in its mouth. After the mark was on our arm we had disappeared. _

_xX Dream end Xx_

I shot up in our bed.

"Thals, what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I had the dream again." I responded.

"Damn. I am right here. Get some sleep. We got to work tomorrow."

"Ok."

Percy wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his warm figure. Percy had been my boyfriend of four years. I finally dozed off.

Percy P.O.V:

I felt Thalia slowly doze off. She had been here for me when my mum and Paul had passed away two years ago. We had to go to a funeral tomorrow, it was the funeral of Thals and I's trainer, Phil Coulson. I decided it would be best to get some sleep.

xX The Next Day xX

Natasha's P.O.V:

The sun was shining. The day would have been perfect, but we were at a funeral. I looked over at Clint and asked,

"Where are those two?"

"Who?" Tony asked, holding hands with his girlfriend, Pepper.

"Thalia and Percy." I told them.

"I don't know, but I can call Perce and see." Clint said

I watched as Clint pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" was the response.

"Perce, where the hell are you two?" Clint asked.

"Were on the way, we got stuck in traffic."

"Well, you two need to hurry the hell up."

"Ok, ok. Geez, you sound like my mother."

Clint hung up his phone. I saw a motorcycle pull up. Stepping off of the bike was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The captain was wearing a black suit. Banner soon arrived five minutes later. Finally, a black Mercedes CSL pulled up. Two people stepped out of the car, revealing the black haired couple. The man was about 6'2 in a black suit with a royal blue tie. The woman was about 5'12 and wearing a black dress with thin straps revealing a small, but noticeable tattoo with a raven with a rose in its mouth. Her hair was flat ironed with a bang covering her left eye. She was wearing two inch heels.

"Hey, Natasha, Clint." The female said.

"Thalia, Percy, how are you?" Clint asked.

"Fine." Percy said.

"Come on, we got to go to our seats." I told them.

Third person's P.O.V.:

They watched as Fury took the stage.

"Agent Coulson always believed in everything, every person he saw or knew." Fury began.

"I remember when he took two of our agents under his wing, they had been like his kids, they called him dad and now they are two of our greatest agents. Agent Coulson will not be forgotten."

At the end of the speech, the American flag was removed from his grave, folded into a neat triangle and given to Phil's girlfriend.

Natasha said "We all need a drink, there on me."

Tony responded, "Sure, sure. Not with your crappy salary. The drinks are on me, I know a place."

The avengers looked at the black haired couple.

The two responded, "What?"

"Come on, one drink, you two." Clint said.

"Thals, you up for that?" Percy asked.

"Why not?" Thalia said.

"Ok then. Let's do it." Clint said.

Percy opened the door to the car for Thalia. She stepped in and Percy gently closed the door. The couple followed Tony, who was leading the way. They soon got there. Thalia looked at Percy, as they walked into the door.

They heard Tony's voice ring out, "The usual, Trevor."

"Ok, Mr. Stark."

"Need a bottle of vodka, apple martini, and scotch." Tony said as he payed Trevor.

Trevor gave him the drinks and Trevor left out.

Percy P.O.V:

I handed Thalia an apple martini while I had a glass of vodka.

Tony addressed us, "Now who are you two?"

Thalia let out her bright, bubbly laugh that seemed to light up the room.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this-"

"Perce, I can introduce myself you know." Thalia told me.

"Ok, Thals."

"Hi. I'm Thalia Grace."

"Are you two SHIELD agents?" Tony asked.

He looked down at Thalia and I's intertwined hands.

"Yeah, we are." I told him.

"I thought agents weren't allowed to have interoffice relationships."

"Were not allowed to, but we have been dating before we were with SHIELD. Fury decided not to break us up, it be a waste of time. Thalia said.

My phone decided to ring.

"Excuse me, Thals."

I walked away and answered the phone.

"_Agent Jackson_," I answered.

"_It's Agent Hill. We have a problem. A German drug ring has gotten their hands on very dangerous drugs. Our sources tell us that they are selling them and shipping them off to America tomorrow. We need Grace to distract him while you get the weapons_." Hill said and I frowned.

"_When did you find out about this_?"

"_Two minutes ago._" He said.

"_Damn." _I cursed.

"_Briefing is in three minutes_."

I slipped my phone in my pocket. I walked back to Thalia and squatted down and leaned into her ear.

"Thalia. Their calling us in."

"Really?" she said irritated.

I explained the situation to her.

"Okay, let's go." She said.

"Where are you guys going?" Clint asked.

"We got to go to work."

We ran to the car. We strapped on the seatbelts. We drove to the SHIELD's Ground headquarters. We swiped our cards and headed to Agent Hill's office.

"This is Hilde Leonie. He runs the biggest drug ring in Germany."

He slid the file over to us.

"He just called for a call girl- Grecian to be exact. We need Agent Grace to distract him while Agent Jackson breaks into the safe and gets the drugs." Hill said.

"You get the easy work," I teased as he picked up the file.

"I would love to see you seduce a man in less than 20 seconds," Thalia smirked.

"I do not need those mental pictures," I responded.

We walked up to the jet and entered. Thalia leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I mentally grinned.


	2. You Again!

Thalia's P.O.V:

We soon arrived in Germany. I grabbed my call girl's uniform which consisted of a short black skirt, a tight red bra, fishnets, and red heels. I striped down and put the outfit on. I grabbed a black trench coat to cover my clothing.

"The things they make me do." I told Percy.

"I know, I know." He responded, chuckling.

I walked over to him and smashed my lips on his. He nipped at my bottom lip, begging to enter. I teased him by not opening, but I let him in soon after. Our tongues danced for dominance. I gladly let Percy win that fight. I pulled away. We panted trying to regain our breath. Those types of kisses were one of our rituals, for good luck.

"Can I have another one?" Percy asked.

I grinned. "Come back alive and I'll see. You might get more than that. I got to go."

He smiled. "I love you, Sparks."

I smiled back as I began to walk out the jet. "I love you, too, Kelp head. Be careful."

I walked through the doors and to the counter.

"May I help you?" the man at the desk said.

"Yes, a man named Hilde Leonie called for a call girl, what room is he in?"

I flashed him a breathtaking smile and he began to hurry up and type faster.

"Room 314, madam. But he has another room, Room 315; He said he is using it for something."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I stepped in the elevator and as the door closed I saw Percy step up to the counter. He winked at me as the man gave him the keys to his room. He jogged to the elevator and stuck his hand in between the doors to keep them from closing. Percy stepped in and closed the doors.

"So, what he tell ya?" Percy asked.

"That Hilde Leonie is in 314 and the he has another room, 315; I think that's where the drugs are." I told him.

"Ok." He said.

"When you get the drugs, say the cat has the mice, three times. Ok?" I told him.

"Yeah." He said

"Here's our stop." I told him.

"See you later." He said.

I began to sashay to the door, but the guards stopped me.

"Sorry. You can't come in." The guard said.

"I am the call girl he asked for." I told them.

"Let her in." I heard a voice behind the door.

I walked in and the doors closed behind me.

"Can I leave my trench coat here?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"Of course." He said.

'This will be easy' I thought.

I took my coat off. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. His hand roamed around my back and stopped right above my butt.

"Let's dance." I told him.

Percy P.O.V.:

After Thalia left, I walked to my room. I had my safe cracking kit with me. I grabbed it and headed out. The guards aimed their weapons at me.

"Sorry, boys. But, I can't stay and play." I tell them as I pressure point them knocking them out.

I pull out a key card out of one of their pockets and slide it on the key lock on room 315. I get in, close the door, and notice that room 314 is silent. I find the safe, open it and put the pounds of drugs into a black bag. I slip the bag on my shoulder. I walk out the room and close the door.

I whisper into the communicator, "The cat has the mice; I repeat the cat has the mice."

"Ok, I am coming out now." Thalia said.

The room door to 314 opened and out came Thalia in a black jumpsuit.

"That easy, huh?" I asked.

"Yup. He didn't even put up a fight." She said.

"Good girl. Look what I got."I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"You got it!" Thalia said.

We stepped into the jet and fell asleep.

xXThe Next Morning in AmericaXx

Percy P.O.V.

As we woke up as we landed.

"Agent Jackson." Fury called.

Thals and I turned around.

"Go on ahead, Thals. I'll meet you at home." I told her.

"Ok, Percy. Natasha told me to tell you the car is at Stark Tower." Thalia said.

"Ok, I will meet you at home, we will change and go pick it up." I told her.

"I heard your mission was a success." Fury said.

"Yes sir. It was. Here are the drugs." I said as I hand him the bag.

"Thank you, Agent Jackson."

I walked off and whistled for a cab. I got in the cab and soon arrived home. I unlocked the door and called out, "Honey, I'm Home!"

Thalia appeared around the corner, laughing.

"Welcome home." She said.

"Do I get my kiss now?" I asked her.

"Close the door and come here."

"Can do."

I gently closed the door and walked over to her. I wrapped my hands around her waist as I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms went around my neck. I smashed my lips on hers as I carried her to the bed and we fell on it.

"Hey, Perce." Thalia said in between pants.

"Yeah?"

"Getting the car can wait."

"Definitely."

She grinned as she smashed her lips on mine.

xX the next morning Xx

I groaned as I got up.

"Thals, we got to go get the car."

I looked over on the other side of the bed. She wasn't there!

"Thals! Thals! Oh shit, shit!"

I ran through the house looking for her until, I reach the kitchen and heard her soft laughter.

"Thals?"

"Yes, it's me. I was cooking breakfast."

"You had me so worried!"

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

My stomach growled at the smell of food.

"Come eat. I have pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, grits, orange juice, and coffee just the way you like it." Thalia said.

"You are absolutely amazing." I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"So I've been told."

We ate and showered. We got dressed and walked downstairs. I whistled for a taxi. We soon arrived at Stark tower.

"Let's go. Shall we?" I asked Thaila.

"Yes. We walked in and told Jarvis to let Tony know we were here. We stepped into the elevator only to see my worst nightmare. Annabeth Chase. I wrapped my arm around Thalia's waist.

"Thalia, Percy, good morning." Pepper said.

"Morning." Thalia said.

"Come in, you two." Tony said.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth reached out and tried to shake my hand. Thalia looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay?"

"I wish." I told her.

"I got your back. I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

Annabeth cocked her head and said,

"Thalia Grace? Percy Jackson?"


	3. Happy Ever After NOT!

AN: This Chapter may be OOC, but some songs to listen to during this chapter are Right In by Skrillex, ICE by Kelly Rowland, and Bloodstream by Stateless (quartet version). I don't own any of these songs nor do I own PJandO or the Avengers.

Thalia's P.O.V.:

As soon as our names exited her mouth, I mentally panicked. I wanted to curse her out. But, years of training kept me having a calm expression on my face. She began to look me up and down until I finally found my words.

"Uh, yeah. It's us." I said.

Percy looked at me surprised. I gently whispered in his ear,

"One of us had to talk."

"I know. I'm surprised you didn't curse her out." He said.

"Mr. Stark, may I please receive the list of things that I asked for and I can be on my way." Annabeth asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tony said.

He handed her the USB with what she asked on it. She looked at us again, and noticed Percy's hand around my waist. I gave her a death glare and she ran out.

"Hey, Doc." Percy said.

"Hello Percy, Thalia." Dr. Banner responded.

"Hi." I said.

"What was all that about?" Tony asked.

"She was an old ex-friend of ours." Percy said.

Soon, Natasha and Clint walked in and inside I was grateful. Percy and I sat down at a table and Clint and Natasha joined us along with Steve, Tony, and Pepper.

"Hey, Natasha. Where is the car?" Percy asked.

"Downstairs. Here are the keys." Natasha said as she tossed Percy the keys.

He walked to the elevator and soon disappeared in the elevator.

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

This was great, just absolutely wonderful. I had found Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. I had to tell Zeus. I walked to my car and got in. I drove down to the Empire State Building. What made this even better was that Percy and Thalia were together. I pulled into a parking space and got out. I hurried inside, grabbed the key, and got into an elevator. Soon, I was on the 600th floor and ran to the throne room. I opened the door and began to look around; all 14 of the Olympians were here!

"Lord Zeus, excuse me, but I have interesting news." I said.

"What is it daughter of Athena?" Zeus said

"I have located your daughter and Percy Jackson. And even more so the two are together as in dating." I told him.

Aphrodite looked interested.

"Aphrodite, could you please show us things that show love between Persues Jackson and Thalia Grace?"

"Yes, my lord." She said.

She pulled out a pink globe and she said,

"Show me Persues Jackson and Thalia Grace, now."

The globe began to change and an image shimmered into the globe.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

_September 1, 2016_

_Thalia and Persues_

_Early morning: Percy appeared on the screen in a bed._

"_Thals, we got to go get the car."Percy said_

_He looked over at the other side of the bed. Thalia was not there._

"_Thals! Thals! Oh shit, shit!"_

_He jumped up and began to run around the house until he reached the kitchen and heard soft laughter._

"_Thals?"_

_Thalia was wearing a jersey and a pair of shorts with a coffee mug in her hands._

"_Yes, it's me. I was cooking breakfast."_

"_Jesus Christ! You had me so worried!"_

"_Sorry. I didn't want to wake you."_

_Percy's stomach growled at the smell of food._

"_Come eat. I have pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, grits, orange juice, and coffee just the way you like it." Thalia said._

"_You are absolutely amazing." Percy told her._

_He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek._

"_So I've been told." Thalia responded._

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

Another date shimmered into the globe.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

_August 29, 2016_

_Thalia was lying in bed._

_She shot up in the bed causing Percy to wake up._

"_Thals, what's wrong?" Percy asked._

"_I had the dream again." Thalia said._

"_Damn. I am right here. Get some sleep. We got to go to work tomorrow."_

"_Ok."_

_Percy wrapped his arms around Thalia and Thalia snuggled into his figure. Thalia finally dozed off. Percy dozed off soon after._

_August 30, 2016_

_Thalia and Percy were in a jet._

"_The things they make me do." Thalia told Percy._

"_I know, I know." Percy responded, chuckling._

_Thalia walked over to Percy and smashed her lips on his. Percy began to nip at her bottom lip. Thalia didn't open her lips, but she let him in soon after. Thalia pulled away, but both of them were panting._

"_Can I have another one?" Percy asked._

_Thalia grinned and said, "Come back alive and I'll see. You might get more than that. I got to go."_

_Percy smiled. "I love you, Sparks."_

_Thalia smiled back as she walked out the jet. "I love you too, Kelp Head. Be careful."_

_xXxXx_

"_Honey, I'm Home!" Percy said._

_Thalia appeared around the corner, laughing._

"_Welcome home." Thalia said._

"_Do I get my kiss now?" Percy asked._

"_Close the door and come here." Thalia said seductively._

"_Now that I can do." _

_Percy gently closed the door and walked over to Thalia. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up. Thalia wrapped her legs around Percy's waist and her arms went around his neck. Percy smashed his lips on Thalia's as he carried her to the bed and the two fell on it._

" _Hey, Perce." Thalia said in between pants._

"_Yeah?" Percy said._

"_Getting the car can wait."_

"_Definitely."_

Annabeth's P.O.V.:

As the globe turned back pink, Zeus looked pissed.

"You know what, I don't care. Let them do what they want." Zeus said.

"Thank you, my lords and ladies for your time." I told them.

Percy P.O.V.:

I walked back upstairs to where everyone was at.

"Hey, the guys need to have a talk. Let's go to the game room." Tony suggested.

So the guys including me walked out. We arrived in the game room and closed the door.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Clint asked.

"I need a favor." I said.

"What's up, man?" Clint asked.

"I think I want to marry Thalia." I told them. (AN: I was going to stop it here but I feel like being nice.)

"Say what?" the guys said.

"I KNOW I want to marry Thaila, but I need someone to help me pick out a ring." I told them.

"I'll do it." Clint said.

"When are you going to pop the question?" Tony asked.

"I made reservations for all of us to go to Babbo's Italian restaurant tonight. That's when I will ask." I told them.

"Well, Perce, let's go find a ring." Clint said.

"Ok." I told him.

xXxXxXx

We got Kay's ring place and began to look at rings.

"Clint, come look at this."

I had found a ring; it was white gold with diamonds and a blue sapphire in the middle (link on my page).

"Excuse me, may I see this ring?" I asked the woman.

"Of course." She said.

"How much is this ring?" I asked.

"$1400, sir." She responded.

"I would like to buy it. Do you have it in a size 7?"

"Yes, sir. I will go get it."

"Do you think Thalia will like it?" I asked Clint.

"I think so." He said.

She came back with the ring and I bought it. We left and headed back to Stark Tower.

xXxXxXx

Thalia's P.O.V:

The boys came back and sat down.

"Tonight, we are going to a fancy restaurant." Percy told us.

"Well, then us girls should go changed." Natasha said.

We left out and changed.

xXxXxXx

We entered the restaurant and sat down at our table.

"So what's the occasion?" Natasha asked.

"You'll find out." Percy said with a smirk.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, may we get a bottle of champagne please?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

The waiter came back and handed Percy the bottle. Percy poured each of us a glass.

"Excuse me, everyone." Percy said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey! The man is trying to talk!" Clint said.

It got quiet in the room.

"Thanks man." Percy said to Clint.

"No problem." Clint said.

"As I was trying to say, I have an announcement." Percy said. "Thalia Alexandria Grace, you have been my best friend for years. You have been my good luck charm and protector. You helped me overcome things I thought I never would overcome. You have been by my side for years and have never left me."

Then, Percy pulled something out of his pockets and our friends had huge smiles on their faces as Percy got on one knee.

"So will you do me the huge honor of making me the luckiest guy on earth by marrying me?" Percy asked me.

I smiled and said,

"Persues Daniel Jackson, Yes. Yes I will."

He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I was nervous there." He said.

"Hell. I couldn't tell." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed me. As we pulled apart, I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear. The voice of my father.

"Well, well, well." Zeus said.


	4. We Should Not Be Left Alone

Songs of the day: Signs by bloc party and Speeding by Omarion.

Percy P.O.V:

I stood there, frozen. Zeus had come out of nowhere.

"Father, what do you want?" Thalia said bitterly.

"We need your help." Zeus said.

"Percy, call director Fury, please." Thalia said.

"Ok, Thalia." I responded.

I walked off. I dialed Fury's number.

"_Director Fury." Was said._

"_Uh, Director Fury, we have a problem, can you come?" I told him._

"_Yes, Agent Jackson, I'll be there in a minute."_

He hung up and I walked outside to wait for him. He soon drove up.

"Agent Jackson, what's the problem?" He asked.

"Thalia's father, Zeus, needs our help. Follow me and I'll show you." I told him.

We walked back into the restaurant and I tapped Thalia's arm.

"Huh? Oh Percy, it's you." She said.

"What did Zeus say the problem was?" I asked.

I zoned out for a few seconds staring at Thaila, she looked amazing in her halter dress. Her black hair was curled and framed around her face.

Her blue eyes seemed to crackle and shine like lighting.

"Percy? Percy, are you listening?" She asked me, breaking me out of thought.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said that we should go somewhere else to discuss the matter at hand." Thalia said.

"Uh, yeah." I said staring at her beautiful, ruby red lips.

"Ok, then. Father, Director Fury, May we go somewhere else to discuss this?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, Agent Grace." Director Fury said.

"Yes, Thalia." Zeus said.

"Agent Romanoff, Barton, Captain, Tony, Banner, please come with me as well." Director Fury said.

I quickly paid the bill and jogged out with Thaila.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I just thought we would never have to see them again and here they are asking for help after they have casted us out." She said.

I opened her door to the car. She gracefully slid in the car and I closed the door. I opened my own door and got in the Mercedes. Thalia climbed into the back of the car and changed out of her dress and heels into a pair of cargo pants, a navy blue tank top, and some black combat boots. She put on a black jacket, which had an eagle on it over her tank top. We soon pulled up to the helicarrier, which we parked on and Thalia handed me my outfit. I got changed as Thalia climbed back into her seat. She pulled out our dog tags and she slid hers over her head. Then, she handed me mine.

"Come on. We got to go." She said.

"Ok."

We got out of the car. And the helicarrier began to rise. We caught up to Director Fury. We enter into a conference room with the gods.

"So, father, what seems to be the problem?" Thalia asked.

"Well, the problem is that Kronos has risen again and another great prophecy has been given out again." Zeus said.

Thalia let out a curse in Greek,

"Βλασφημία. Kronos έχει αυξηθεί πάλι."

"What was that she just said?" Tony asked.

"Thalia just said, damn. Kronos has risen again." I said.

"How did she just speak in Greek?" Dr. Banner asked.

"It's hardwired in my brain, that's why we're dyslexic." Thalia said.

"We're demigods. I am the son of Poseidon and Thalia is the daughter of Zeus." I tell them.

"So, Persues, Thalia will you help us?" Zeus asked.

I looked at Thalia, she looked back at me. I leaned over and told her,

"It's your call. You decide."

"Great to know." She said to me.

"We will help you. But, on one condition, you must make sure that you allow us safe keeping in camp." Thalia said.

"Ok."

"What time do you need us to be there?" Thalia asked.

"In the morning, to begin training, we only have five days before Kronos comes. It will be like the battle of Manhattan." Zeus said.

"It's almost morning now. It is 3:30 am now." I said.

"Great. That will give us enough time to pack and sleep for three hours." Thalia said. "You guys up for helping us?"

"Hell, yeah!" Clint said.

"I'm in." Natasha said.

"Me too." Steve said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Yes, I'll help." Bruce said.

I asked Thalia,

"Why do you want to help them?"

"Like it or not, they are our family. Also, if the gods lose, you know Kronos will take over our world too." Thalia said.

xXxXxXx

Chiron's P.O.V:

Thalia and Persues were returning. Annabeth had begun dating Persues' younger brother, Adam. I wondered how Persues would react to Adam.

Thalia's P.O.V:

We just finished packing and Percy had left to put the bags in the car.

"Θεοί, είμαι κουρασμένου*."

Percy unlocked the door and closed it.

"You know Thals, έχετε μια καρδιά του χρυσού**." Percy said.

"Thank you, love. Σ'αγαπώ, ο Περσέας***."

"Σ'αγαπώ επίσης, Θάλεια****."

Percy sat down on the couch and I crawled in his lap. I sat down and my hair flopped in my face. He gently pushed the strains of hair behind my ear. He leaned down and put his head in the crevice of my neck. He began leaving soft and wet kisses up and down her neck.

Percy P.O.V:

"Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"Enjoying my time without anyone around." I mumbled against her neck.

I gently bite down on her neck and lightly began to suck and lick at her neck.

"Ohh, Percy." She moaned out.

"Yes angel?" I said.

"Keep doing that." She moaned out again. "Ohhh. Ω, ο Περσέας!*****."

(Incoming Lemon.)

I began to gently pinch her nipples through her shirt. She flips around and I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom. We fall on the bed and Thalia is above me. She gently pulls up her shirt and put it on the floor. She pulls up my shirt and smiles. She slips off of me stripping. Once she is naked, she strips me down to my boxers. I push myself up and she crawls on my lap, keep her perfect C-cups out of my reach. Thalia giggles at my pained expression.

"Are you ready?" She asked me seductively, while grinding gently on me, causing me to moan.

She grinned as my hardened dick presses up against her. She crawls off my lap, pulls my legs so they hang over the side of the bed and pulled my boxers off with swiftness that Hermes would be proud of. She grabs my dick and stroked it.

"Wow Percy, your cock is such a big boy." She says as she strokes my 9 ½ inch dick painfully slow.

"Thals, it's not nice to tease," I tell her, "stop teasing- oooohhhhhh" I moan in pleasure as she puts my cock in between her boobs; stroking it as she sucks my dick. She hums against it. She began to speed up, her spit acting as amazing lubricate. 10 minutes later, I couldn't contain myself.

"Thals, I'm cumming!" and Thals begins to double her actions, and is rewarded with me cumming in her mouth. She pulls her mouth off my dick and swallows my cum, but I wasn't done because I came on her boobs. She wipes of my load off of her tits and swallows it.

"Mmm," she began to say to me, "You taste amazing Perce."

She smiles at me seductively. I pushed upward and began to kiss her violently, my tongue invaded her mouth.

We made out, and I rubbed her nipples and she moaned sexily. I stopped kissing her and Thaila was pouting. I didn't like this coming from her, so I began to suck her right boob, and I massaged her left boob and rubbed her nipple through my fingers. She moaned in ecstasy. I switched and began to suck her left nipple and massaged her right one, while rubbing the nipple. She began to moan more and scream my name.

Thalia's P.O.V:

Oh gods, Percy is amazing. He has me in pure bliss. He stops sucking my breast. I whimper from the lack of pleasure. He begins to kiss me everywhere. I began to moan again. Gods, this boy is amazing!

Percy's P.O.V:

I began to kiss her until I reach her perfectly shaven pussy and I tease her by kissing and lick everywhere but where she wants me to go.

"Who is the one teasing now?" she growls out.

"Payback is sadly a bitch, Thals."

She glared at me, but tossed her head back and gave out a moan when I gave her pussy lips a nice, long, slow lick.

She glared at me again.

"You dick! You are such a ba-ahhhhhh!" she jumps and screams in ecstasy as I enter one finger in her pussy.

I finger her slowly, adding another finger as I sped up.

"Damn, Thals. You're tight." I tell her.

I began to finger as fast as I could, adding one last finger in her virgin pussy, making her scream as I hit her G-spot every single time I thrusted my fingers. I thrusted my fingers in her one last time and she climaxed all over my fingers, which were still in her pussy.

I took my fingers out of her pussy, which was dripping with her juices. I tasted some, finding out that she was as sweet as honey with a hint of blueberries.

"Want a taste?" I asked her.

"Yes, Perce. Let me taste it." She begged.

I lowered my hand and she sucked her juices off, while I began to suck her left breast and massaged the left.

Thalia moaned from the taste of herself and what I was doing.

I began to stop what I was doing and spread her legs. I placed my cock at her entrance and looked at her. She nodded yes and I entered my 9 ½ inch dick in her and she moaned in pleasure.

After a minute or so of pushing my dick in her and having her torture me with her moans, I had reached her barrier and she flinched. I looked at her to make sure she wanted this. She nodded and leaned up to kiss me on the lips. She laid back down trying to brace herself for the pain. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips as I broke her hymen.

Thalia's P.O.V:

I immediately felt pain and screamed out. I closed my eyes and felt tears form. I stayed like this, until Percy stopped kissing me and started kiss away the tears off of my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw worriedness, caringness, and love in his eyes. This kind of love was true love, the most pure form of love. I kissed his lips.

"You can continue, Percy."

Percy pushed the rest of his cock in my pussy. When it was all the way in, he kissed me and slowly went in and out.

I pulled my lips off of his and moaned,

"Γρηγορότερα****** Percy! Oh gods, σκατά******* me faster!"

"Ok baby." Percy said in a husky voice.

He began to speed up and rub and fondle my breast.

"Oh gods, Percy! You're fucking wonderful! Please fuck me faster! Fuck me harder!"

"Scream for me baby, scream." Percy whispered in the husky voice of his in my ear.

"Ohhhh, Percy! Percy! Fuck me faster! Fuck me harder!" I said as I flipped us over causing me to be on top. "Oh fuck! Yes! Fucking me in my ass! Yes, so good! Fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkk!"

Percy P.O.V:

"Oh yes, Thalia! You're so amazing!" I screamed as she came on my cock, almost causing me to come inside her. I pulled her off of me and Thalia knew what to do.

She began to suck me off as I came in her mouth. Thalia swallowed all of my cum and smiled at me. I smiled at her and pulled of the floor and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. Thals responded with just as much passion. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said.

"Shit! We got to go shower. It's almost time to go." I said looking at the clock.

"Come on then." She said dragging me to the shower.

I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. When it was ready, I picked Thalia up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I helped support her by holding her ass.

I carried her to the shower and she put her feet on the shower floor.

"Perce. Can we please go one more time?" she asked.

"Ok."

I grabbed her and rammed my cock in her ass. Thals yelped in shock and surprise. I moaned in pleasure as my cock was being squeezed because her ass was so tight. I used one of my hands to massage her tits and the other to finger her sore pussy. Thalia threw her head back on my shoulder and moan in ecstasy.

I grunted, knew I was close to coming. Thalia and I's lips collided and we struggled to make the other come first. I rubbed her tits faster and fingered and rubbed her pussy and clit. Thalia squeezed her ass muscles to squeeze my cock causing me to cry out and come in her butt. Thalia screamed out and came.

We quickly showered and got dressed. We threw the dirty sheets in the washer and left the apartment.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked her cockily.

"Yes. Thank you." Thalia said.

I opened her door and she got in. I closed it and jogged to the other side of the car to get in.

"Well Percy, looks like we're going home." Thalia said.

"It does, does it? But for me home is where ever you are, Sparks."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed me.

* Θεοί, είμαι κουρασμένου= Gods, I'm tired.

** έχετε μια καρδιά του χρυσού= You have a heart of gold.

*** Σ'αγαπώ, ο Περσέας= I love you, Persues.

**** Σ'αγαπώ επίσης, Θάλεια= I love you too, Thalia.

***** Ω, ο Περσέας= Oh, Persues.

****** Γρηγορότερα= Faster.

******* σκατά=Fuck.


	5. Calm Before The Storm

AN: I know. I know. It's been awhile. I am sorry. I have been busy. I am finally on break and have so many story ideas in my head right now. Anyway, I am back so let's go. I have a poll on my profile for my other story. If you haven't read it go and read it. I am in LOVE with the hunger games theme song and it has inspired me to do a hunger game/PJO crossover. Today's song: Thousand Years (part 2) by Christina Perri.

Thalia POV

It was a long drive. We had to stop by Stark Tower and show Tony, Pepper, Steve Natasha, Bruce, and Clint to go. They followed us to Camp Half-Blood.

I silently prayed; _don't be like the Hunger Games. (You will understand reference later)._

Soon after my ADHD started acting up badly, we pulled up.

"Thank God!" I said getting out of the car.

Percy just looked at me and chuckled. I remembered what happened earlier this morning and blushed. I turned around which was quite easy in heeled boots.

We pulled the stuff out of the car, which required us to strap on our (Percy and I) guns to our thighs, me putting knifes in my boots, Percy strapping Riptide to his side, and me tossing my quiver of arrows over my shoulder and holding my blue and gold bow.

After carrying our stuff up the hill, we had to allow Tony and the others to enter Camp. But, Percy beat me to it.

"I, Persues Jackson, allow Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner into Camp Half-Blood."

There was a sound of thunder and they could go in now.

"Come on."I tell them.

"You ready?" Percy asks, genuinely concerned.

"As ready as I will ever be."

We walked in and Chiron was there to meet us.

"Persues? Thalia?" He asks, confused.

"Hello Chiron." We say at the same time.

"Chiron, who are these losers?" asks some arrogant boy.

"Adam, these people are the help Lord Zeus got."

""Well, he could have done so much better." Adam said. "Well, what are your names?"

We looked back and Natasha, who I was taller than, looked ready to pull a gun on Adam.

"Well, I asked you a question. Are you all seriously stupid?" Adam said.

"We don't have to answer to your stupid, arrogant ass. And our names are none of your GODDAMN business!" Percy practically yelled.

All of the campers ran out with weapons pointed out at us.

Natasha's eyes met with mine and looked at mine and I nodded slightly.

"OH you got something to say, Lover Boy?" Adam said to Percy.

Before Percy could respond, the gods flashed in. I looked at Percy's face and he was seriously pissed, like punch a wall pissed. I put my hand on his back and tried to get him to calm down.

"Adam, stop that!" Poseidon told Adam. "You don't know what they are capable of."

"But, Father." Adam said.

"NO buts, Adam."

"Who are you?" Hestia asked calmly. She didn't vote to send us away.

(AN: Diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin goes with this.)

"I am Persues Daniel Jackson. This is Thalia Alexandria Grace along with Agent Barton and Romanoff, Tony Stark, Dr. Banner, and Steve Rogers."

"Percy? Thalia?" Poseidon asked, like he was shocked.

"Don't pretend you are so shocked, Poseidon." Percy said.

"Percy, when did you become so stern?" Annabeth asked.

"The day you broke my heart into a thousand pieces, betrayed me and Thalia, who was your best friend, and the Olympians left us for dead!" He said.

"He's right. If you have a damn problem with it, deal with it then. I should have given this to you the day we left." I said as I walked up to her and pulled my ring off, turned my hand around and slapped her.

"Now deal with you fucking issues." I tell her as I walk off.

"Hey, you can't slap my girlfriend like that!" Adam said.

"I just did, got a problem with it?" I said.

"Bitch, I am the king of this castle!"

"You just stepped out of line now. That's one thing you don't do. Never call her a bitch. So now I am going to kick your ass." Percy said.

He drawled out Riptide and stood in a fighting stance. Adam pulled out a sword, it looked just like Riptide.

Adam charged and Percy blocked it with ease. He hacked and slashed at him with ease that only a good swordsman had. Annabeth tried to stab him with her dagger. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and lined it up in my bow.

"Percy, look out! Annabeth is trying to stab you with her dagger!" I yelled letting my arrow fly. It hit her fingers making her drop the dagger.

Percy blocked Adam and slammed him to the ground. It created a small crater and he used his power to freeze Adam. He walked away like nothing ever happened.

"Thank you." He said.

"Mmh. You're welcome."

Adam broke the ice and threw his sword at Percy. I quickly pushed him out the way. I pulled out my shield and blocked it and then threw my shield at Adam's chest and it hit him knocking him down.

"Bet you learned some manners then." I said picking up my shield and turning in back into my bracelet.

He nodded his head.

Percy POV :  
Gods, my chick was badass. Look the word badass up in the dictionary and you would see a picture of her. I just grinned.

"Chiron, can we stay in the Big House please?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, child."

We quickly put the stuff up and ran back downstairs.

"Thalia?" Jason asked.

"Jason!" Thalia said, hugging her brother.

"Hey Perce. Hope you have been taking good care of my sis." Jason said.

"Of course." I tell him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Two kids yell.

They were about the same height, around age two. The girl had blue eyes with blond hair and freckles while the boy had brown eyes and brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I tried." A girl our age said.

"It's okay, Pipes. Hey Alex and Rosalie."

"Hi daddy. Hi Auntie Thalia and Uncle Percy."

"They know our name?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. We taught them. They love you." Jason and Piper said.

"Hey Alex. Hello Rosalie." Thalia and I said.

"Sorry, to break up this heart-warming event, but it's time to start training." Zeus said.


End file.
